


Blame Genetics

by NorthernSourWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alone, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bar, Closted, Gay, Hinted Sterek, Jealousy, Kissing, Letters, Lost - Freeform, MIA - Freeform, Massage, Military, PAST Sterek, Pain, Past, Rubbing, Sexual Frustration, Spoilers, anon request, finger printing, over worked, request, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:26:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSourWolf/pseuds/NorthernSourWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Wanted to be in the military but he knew better than to enlist. Still when Stiles asked him to write a letter for a school project he couldn't resist. </p><p>In steps Jordan Parrish. </p><p>Just how does this unfold? It's Beacon Hills. There is bound to be blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame Genetics

**Author's Note:**

> As always no Beta, Have fun. Read safe.

When Derek heard the officers voice it seemed near familiar. As though perhaps they had talked before, Maybe at a basketball game or some other school event. But perhaps it was just him wanting to find someone who knew him. Who could explain what had happened to his family, his pack. But then the other officer was grabbing him and that all to familiar rush of anger hit him. Anger at being to weak to protect Paige. To weak to earn his father’s approval. And always to weak to beat his not so favorite uncle. 

***~***

When Parrish received the call he was anxious. Someone trespassing at the Hale house, to him that was a slice of hope. It could be Derek. The Wolf had suddenly gone missing just as things had slipped into a peaceful lull. Of course it hadn’t lasted long but Derek had still been missing. Even with the Deputy’s son, who always seemed to be at the heart of every curious case that rolled in, hadn’t been around much. The regular crimes were mundane to the cases Parish always found Stiles and Derek wrapped up in. That though making his stomach turn in a jealous rage. Derek and him had never talked about it but Parrish wasn’t stupid. He could tell there was something going on. Or that there had been. 

Riding in the car killed Parrish. The other officer he had been paired with had a bad habit of complaining about his wife and their money issues. Not that Parrish was insensitive but it was all the other seemed to talk about and any attempt to change the subject always some how turned back to them talking about money. Or some sexual act his wife wouldn’t do. When they finally pulled up to the fence Parish was nearly jumping out the floor. He could see the boy when they drove in and went to call out something decent though his partner made a not so decent comment first. 

The exchange was odd. Parrish felt like he knew the boy, but he was sure that the other wasn’t a common offender, nor a friend of Stiles or Lydias. Though he could see the red head going after the boy. It wasn’t until they had ran his prints that Parrish understood that something weird was going on. Though as always Stlinski swooped in and stole the evidence away. And as if on cue Scott and Stiles walked in. 

Parrish sat at his desk staring at the back of the boys head. He’d never seen a picture of Derek in his teens. The boy seemed so small compared to Derek but still the way this chin sat, his cheeks. They seemed familiar. And while not as lean as Derek the boy wasn’t far from being Derek. 

When Parrish got back to his apartment he curled up on his couch and turned on his personal phone. As it started he flipped through his mail hoping for something from Derek. A note. A letter. Even a bill for the coffee he had spilt in Derek’s car would have been welcomed. Finding a letter from his old partner in crime from his military days he quickly opened it and snorted at the near novel that was enclosed in the envelope. Most of it was in various code even though the letter basically just described how it hadn’t rained for two weeks and how the showers had broken. He slipped into sleep before finishing the letter.

When his phone beeped he was brought back to the real world and sighed heavily wiping the sleep from his eyes. He wanted the notification to be from Derek. The worst part was that he felt so alone in the situation. He couldn’t ask anyone about him without drawing attention to their relationship and as much as Parrish wanted to he wasn’t ready to be out, and he figured Derek was the same.

As he picked up his phone the lock screen told him he had slept for nearly 5 hours and that he had 6 messages and 4 new e-mails. As well as a few other random notifications. The messages were mostly from his friends. Some still enlisted, some not. Though two were from people in Beacon Hills. The first was the sheriff telling him he had to cover the AM shift as something had gone on with the dispatcher and the other was, to Parrish’s surprise, from Derek.  
__  
Need to talk.  
  
Texts from Derek were odd. They seemed so short. He smiled though because at least he knew the other was okay. There was a slight chance that some killer had his phone but Parrish was doubting that situation. Another text came before he could reply. 

_I’m coming up_

It had taken time to adjust to the other climbing the fire escape and basically breaking in to his apartment, one that he had felt shame about the first time Derek had visited, but after a few weeks he left the window unlocked. And sure enough he heard the window in his bedroom sliding open and the steps entering his room. They crossed the floor through the door and stopped Just behind Parrish who had fallen asleep with his back to the window. 

“Hey” Derek said softly his hands moving to gently rub at the officers shoulders testing them for any stress or other negative emotions that he figured could be associated with his return. Despite their seemingly perfect relationship the scars from his past lovers still lingered though now one seemed fainter. He could hardly touch it. 

Parrish remained quiet though he quickly relaxed into the others touch. He wanted to be mad. Wanted to yell at the other for just vanishing. Wanted to admit how terrified he had been. How alone he had felt instead though he moved to gently wrap his hands around the strong arms of the other pulling the perviously missing man down for a chaste kiss. Despite wanting to just freak out at the other, and also screw his brains out, Parrish needed to know where they stood and the kiss told him that. Derek’s lips returned the chaste kiss but Parrish felt the teasing flick of a tongue graze his lips before they mutually pulled away. 

“Yell at me if you need to” Derek said softly. “Or we can have some fun.” The last phase was hesitant because despite the smell of anger, relief, sadness, anxiety, and Parrish’s unique scent there was also the scent of need rolling off of him. “But I do want to talk with you. I think it’s time I told you more about the genetic issue.”

Parrish sighed and gave a slight nod his arms tugging the other around and down to the couch. He kissed the others knuckles and looked at the other. “I was upset that you just vanished on me. And to be honest I do want to jump you.” How Derek always knew what he was feeling, when he wanted to screw, it bother him sometimes, made him feel guilty he wasn’t as in tune with the other. “But I want to know everything. Why you left where you went…” and the mention of that ghost from their past made Parish want to know more too. 

“This isn’t really a short story... Do you wanna go out and grab a drink?” Because Derek was sure Parrish would need it. “Jordan, you should know that what I have to tell you. It could ruin your life. Make you a bit crazy...”

 

***~***

When mail came around Parrish was surprised to get a letter. He never got mail, even from his own family. Looking at it he scoffed. It was a letter addressed generally to a soldier. He could recall writing the same things in grade school. Typically a page long he had always been disappointed to never get a letter back. For a moment he debated just tossing it away. He had better uses for his time. He could go for a run or even catch up on his reading. But Parrish couldn’t deal with the thought of some doe eyed child waiting for his response. He could atleast return a thank you note. 

Slowly he opened the letter. He was surprised to see that it was actually written in fairly sophisticated writing.  
_  
Hey,_

_I’m never sure how to start these things. After all we are complete strangers and it seems a bit odd to just write out general facts about myself. So I guess first thanks for whatever you do foe us. I know from experience being away from home can be hard, hopefully this letter brings a piece of home to you._

_Well I guess a bit about me can’t hurt. I’m Derek Hale, I live in Beacon Hills California. My family has basically always lived here. I thought I’d enlist when I turned 18 but thanks to a family genetic thing I can’t. Though, my mother always supported this letter writing thing so I figured I should do it too._

_Later,_  
Derek Hale.  
  
The letter was short though it did come with a couple photos of Derek. There were notes written on the back describing the photo. Parrish had expected a middle schooler, not some 20 some year old who looked like a marine. In terms of genetic issues the only thing that Parrish could figure was something that wasn’t physical. The first photo was Derek leaning over a black sports car grimacing at the camera. The next was him on the beach with according to the photo notes, a boy named Stiles who was wearing a shirt with an arrow pointing at Derek which read ‘I’m with Sourwolf.’ To Parrish the best, and perhaps most guilt filled aspect of the letter was how attractive the other was. Derek looked good with a shirt on but wearing just the red swim trunks he looked even better. And the way he seemed to look through the camera right at Parrish. 

The army specialist was quickly biting his lip as various thoughts crossed through his sex deprived mind. He rolled over on his bed to hide the evidence and after a moment pulled out a pen and paper. 

***~***

Derek hadn’t expected a reply. Writing the letter had just been part of their attempt to bring good Karma to their lives. And it really hadn’t worked. Derek had just gotten into the loft when he received the reply. He could smell the various hands it had touched as he looked at it. He was unsure what to expect really.

_  
Howdy,_

_Thanks for the Letter Derek. I really appreciate the note. It did bring me a bit of home. Reminded me just why I signed up. I agree that writing super personal things is over rated and even a bit rude but I do have to say sending the pictures was also a bit unexpected yet refreshing. I sent some of me to you just so you have a face to put this too._

_In terms of my life, my name is Jordan Parrish and I am nearly finished my tour so don’t be surprised if the next letter seems to be a bit delayed. That is if you reply and I reply and so on. Of course you don’t have to reply but I’ll admit getting your letter was a good break from this fight._

_I’m sorry to hear you couldn’t enlist, I bet serving with you would have been great. You seem like a really fun guy. And it looks like you have good tastes in cars. Though, I must ask. What is a Sourwolf?_

_Hear from you soon?_  
Jordan Parrish  
  
Derek smiled at the letter bringing it to his nose. The other had been aroused and excited while writing it so part of what he said was true. Of course it was hard to tell just what his emotions were tied to. Derek looked at the photos. Like he had sent there were two. One with Parrish leaning against a military grade truck and the other with him standing shirtless with a towel over his shoulder apparently waiting for the shower. The officer was fairly attractive in Derek’s eyes. He quickly sat and wrote a more detailed letter. 

 

***~***

The seat Derek had picked in the bar allowed them easy access to get another round of beers if they wanted but also provided them with privacy. They had both been quiet on the walk to the bar though their hands had brushed a few times and they had stopped for a quick make-out session in the alley just down from the apartment.  
“So what are you going to tell me. Find a specialist on it?” Parrish asked giving his drink a sip. Parish had gone with a hoppy ale and savored the feel of it as it rolled down his throat. 

“Kinda” Derek said nervously drinking his PBR. “You detained a boy earlier” He said looking at his glass. “When you ran his prints the system said that he was me.” He added looking up at the officer. “Because it was.” Derek paused and observed Parrish for a moment.

“What?” Parrish asked after thinking over the facts. “Is this a joke did Stlinski put you up to this?” Parrish asked. Derek’s facial expression told him at once that this wasn’t a joke. That Derek was serious. “How?”

“The short version is that the crazy ex-girlfriend that burned my family and my house down was a werewolf hunter and started the fire because my family was a strong pack. When my uncle killed her he apparently didn’t kill her but turned her. She used some voodoo and deaged me as well as stole my memory.” He took a big drink and waited for Parrish to get up and walk away. 

“Are you okay?” Parrish asked. He could feel his body in shock but he knew freaking out wouldn’t help Derek. And by the sounds of it Derek was gonna need all the help he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it! Leave me a comment?


End file.
